Red Mist 2.0
Red Mist 2.0 is the second episode of Even Moar Raw! Synopsis Plankton is mad about the lack of real violence in Bikini Bottom Wrestling, so he secretly pours red mist into the wrestlers' sports drinks intoxicating them to literally kill each other. Characters *Plankton *Squidward *SpongeBob *Harold *Wrestler #1 *Wrestler #2 Transcript PLANKTON’S ROOM ON THE PHONE Plankton: a number on his shell phone Hey Squid! Squidward: the other end Oh, hey! I can’t believe the 16 year anniversary of our friendship is in a week! Plankton: Yeah. Do you want to drink Red Mist? Squidward: Sure. Pick you up. 'BIKINI BOTTOM BAR AND SMOKE ROOM' SpongeBob: to see them WHAT DID I TELL YOU OF DRINKING THAT BEVERAGE???!!! Plankton whistling away I’M TALKING TO YOU, PLANKTON!!! Plankton: Why are you scolding me. And besides, we are both over 21, so we can legally obtain the drink. SpongeBob: YOU ARE CRAZY!!! DID YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENED TO SQUIDWARD A FEW YEARS BACK??? Squidward: That was Heavy Red Mist. We are drinking regular. SpongeBob: Ugh…….PLEASE??? Squidward: I’ve been mean to you all my life…...why should you care SpongeBob: On second thought, you’re right. Drink as much as you want! away out of the bar Squidward: Well, that was easy. at waiter Hey waiter, give us 2 gallons of Light Red Mist! Waiter: Fine………....just a few more days till the $15 wage becomes law………. both the drinks Squidward: Yo Sheldon, can we go to the Wrestling Arena tonight? Plankton: Nah. Ever since that law on blood was passed, wrestling is now a damn waste of money… Squidward: You’re right. If only they’ll kill each other……..literally…… Plankton: Wait, I have the best idea ever. it into Squidward’s ear, then he smiles 'WRESTLING ARENA BACKSTAGE' Plankton: Where is it…….WHERE ARE THOSE SPORTS DRINKS??? I- the drinks Ah, let’s pour that stuff in out Heavy Red Mist……….and pours it in the drinks Now, I finally can see for once REAL wrestling out as a wrestler approaches him to drink the intoxicated energy beverage 'STAGE' Referee: screaming ARE YOU REDAH??? Wrestler #1: I…...am…..RHADDEHHHHHHH!!!!! throws referee out of the stadium and assaults rival YUUU!!!! Wrestler #2: his chest AHHHHH!!!! out of the stage and chases the crowd and setting a fire Plankton: the chasing and the fire What is happening? Harold: panting The wrestlers’ are out of control! If they hit that oil truck they- film of a bomb exploding appears. Then a “THREE DAYS LATER” card shows up 'ON THE PHONE' Plankton: Hey Squid Squidward: Oh, hey…. Plankton: Are you still recovering from the bruised leg? Squidward: Yeah, I’ll have to be on crutches. Plankton: At least I have both antennas…. Squidward: What kind of idiot would poison wrestlers to hurt innocent people? I know I’m a mean-ass squid, but that was just wrong. I know we made jokes about it, but in real life seriously? Tell me my friend, who….? Plankton: Uh….erm….I have to end the call now up phone Trivia *This is the shows first sequel of a fanon episode *This is the fifth episode written by Squidnerd, and the title card is the third one created by him. *This episode was confirmed on ESB Chat in a Private Message Category:Plankton Lives with the Raw Category:Episodes Category:2016 Category:Kingshire TV